This invention relates to water closets.
Typical water closets (also known as toilets) include a stationary bowl for receiving liquid and solid human waste. A seat is provided over the bowl to allow persons to sit on the water closet during use. The seat is generally pivotally mounted to the water closet to allow it to be repositioned away from the bowl opening during, e.g., male urination.
The waste is flushed from the bowl and removed through a drain using water stored in a tank mounted to the bowl Typically, large amounts of water (such as between 11/2 gallons and 41/2 gallons) are used during flushing.